Music for Zoro
by Kattea
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates have landed on a sweet paradise island in the Grand Line. Zoro has a meeting with something far from paradise. Well for Zoro anyway, hehe. ZoroXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey there.  
This is a story that's (almost) all about me doing mean things to Zoro. Why? Because it's fun.  
Anyway.  
I don't own One Piece. If I did I think Zoro would quit the show in protest.  
Enjoy the story!

* * *

The day had started out good for Zoro. Too good.  
The Going Merry had reached a, for once, peaceful island on their journey through the Grand Line.  
Capri Island was the name of it, and it was a paradise.  
The island was too smallfor the Marinesto have any interested in it, but still big enough to have a lively town.  
The Log Pose would take 4 days to set and the crew had decided to use the time to simply relax and enjoy themselves.  
Zoro had planned to find a bar and do exactly this. That was before he had got lost.  
And before THAT had hit him.  
Somewhere, some god had to have dedicated his or her life to make Zoro's hell.

"AAAH!" a high-pitched, female scream was heard behind Zoro.  
"YOU'RE HIM! YOU HAVE TO BE!"  
Zoro turned around. The voice belonged to a blonde girl. She looked to be a year or two younger then him. Blue eyes were wide and sparkling with excitement.  
"Roronoa Zoro, the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro!"  
Zoro took a small step back. He was getting a bad feeling about this.  
"Yeah, that's me." He said eyeing the girl suspiciously.  
"WAAA!" the girl squealed and jumped to hug Zoro. "I love you Zoro-san!"  
Zoro froze for a second.  
"Aarg, get away from me woman!" He yelled and evaded the hug-attack.  
He turned on his heals and made a run for it.  
"Wait Zoro-san!" The girl shouted as she started chasing after the swordsman.

* * *

Zoro didn't stop running until he was safely back on the Going Merry.

That was possibly the scariest moment in his life.  
The day couldn't get any worse now, could it?  
"Oi, Marimohead."  
Of course it could.  
Sanji walked from the galley down to the deck where Zoro was standing.  
"What are you doing back here, bastard?"  
"That's none of your god damn business, stupid Love-"  
Zoro was interrupted by a voice coming from the dock.  
"Zoro-san!"

The owner of the voice started climbing aboard the ship.  
"What did you do to that woman?" Sanji yelled at the swordsman and walked past him to see who was coming.  
"I didn't do anything." Zoro answered angrily. "She followed me here."  
The girl was swinging her legs over the railing as she said:  
"Zoro-san, why didn't you wait for-"  
Her gaze fell on Sanji.  
She blinked.  
"Sanji?"  
The cooked looked shocked.  
"Yuka?"

* * *

Cliffhanger.  
I'm so mean sometimes. 


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT!" Zoro couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Am I using too big words for an idiot like you to understand?" Sanji said with a smug grin.  
Zoro chose to simply glare at the stupid cook.  
"This is Yuka." Sanji gestured to the girl standing next to him. "She's my baby sister."  
"Why do you keep calling my _baby _sister? I'm only a year younger then you!"

Zoro looked from one to the other.  
There was no way those two were related.  
"But she can't be your sister." He argued.  
"And why's that?" Sanji asked irritated.  
"She doesn't have weird curly eyebrows!"  
Zoro's words were met with silence.

"Maybe I should tell Chopper to look at you." Sanji said to Zoro. "Because you have to be sick to say something that stupid."  
Zoro seemed to have lost the ability to speak at that point.  
Sanji ignored him and instead turned to his sister.

"What are you doing here?" His voice now had the loving tone he always used when talking to women.  
"I followed my one true love to this ship." Yuka answered in a passionate voice.  
Her mind wandered of into a daydream about Zoro.  
"Him?" Sanji asked and pointed towards the 'true love' of his sister.  
"Yes!" Yuka answered without really listening.  
"Pirate hunter turned pirate, Roronoa Zoro?"  
"Yes!"  
"The idiot Marimo?"  
"Yes!"  
"The brainless swordsman?"  
"Yes!"  
"The alcoholic…"  
"WE GET THE POINT!" Zoro interrupted angrily.

Sanji shot a glare towards him before once again turning to Yuka.  
"You want to marry this bastard?"  
"He's the one man that will make me happy!" Yuka said still floating on a cloud of happiness.  
"If that's the case."  
Sanji took a deep breath.  
Yuka and Zoro looked at him, waiting for his final words.  
The silence was complete.

"Welcome to the family Zoro!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zoro didn't like how things had turned out.  
He didn't like to sit next to Yuka at dinner.  
He didn't like the constant hug-attacks.  
And he sure as hell didn't like her brother. 'If you ever hurt my sister I'll kill you.' What kind of stupid cliché line was that anyway? It wasn't the first, and probably not the last, death threat he'd gotten. But he kept quite for the sake of Luffy and his other nakama (of course not counting the Love Cook).

"So Yuka," Nami asked their guest. "what do you do?"  
Why did the navigator even try to sound interested?  
Yuka wouldn't join their crew. When the Going Merry left, Yuka would stay on Capri Island. Zoro would throw her of the ship if he had to.  
End of story.  
"I'm a musician."

Yuka's words froze Zoro.  
He would have started crying if he hadn't been Roronoa Zoro. Roronoa Zoro didn't cry.  
"I found our musician!" Luffy beamed with happiness. From his point of view he finally had the perfect pirate crew.  
"Isn't this great Zoro?"  
Luffy's question didn't reach the by now apathetic swordsman.

"Now we'll always be together!" Yuka squealed as she jumped to hug her future husband.  
"I'll never leave your side Zoro-kun."

* * *

Zoro's eyes jerked open.  
His heart was racing from the nightmare he'd just had.  
He took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.  
It was late and the men's bunkroom was dark. His crewmates were all asleep and snoring in their hammocks.  
Except one. 

"Oi, idiot." Sanji muttered sleepily, eyes still closed.  
"Why'd ya wake me?"  
"Sorry."  
"You ok?" Sanji opened one eye and looked over his shoulder at Zoro.  
"That's none of your business, Love Cook." His reply lacked the usual sting.  
"Bad dream?"  
"Nn. Nothing to worry about, I'm fine now."

Sanji closed his eyes and turned over again.  
"What could possibly scare the brave Zoro?" He teased.  
Zoro responded by wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist and hold him tight again.  
"Just shut up and go back to sleep."

**

* * *

**

**Z:** That's the end of the story?  
**K:** Yes, Zoro. That's the end.  
**Z: **Why the hell am I sleeping in the same hammocks as Sanji?  
**K:** I wondered that too. Are you in love with him or something?  
**Z:** I HATE THAT STUPID FUCKER!  
**K: **Interesting chose of words there.  
**Z:** Damn you. You're an evil, evil woman.  
**K:** I know, but that's why you like me. Thank you for reading this. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. And if you want me to write more about how Zoro loves Sanji.  
**Z:** I DO NOT LOVE HIM!  
**K:** Bye Bye.


End file.
